


Pray For My Soul

by Bittodeath



Series: BoKuroo Week 2017 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, Angst, Drowning, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Nudity, Past Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Basically the plot of Titanic with Kuroo as Rose and Bokuto as Jack.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had planned on writing fluffy things and well this happened. I'm sorry.

_1912, England._

Bokuto waved his hand at Akaashi, who waved back from the dock, before disappearing inside the boat. His eyes widened in awe and everything he could see as he slipped through the doors on his way. He felt laughter bubble in his throat – happiness and joy altogether. It was a new beginning, on a new world full of promises, and it all began now. On the _Titanic_ , the marvellous creation of this Revolutionary Age.

*

Kuroo looked around, making sure he kept his air of grandeur – his air of “I am far better than you”. Oh how he despised it, the dinners and the bows, the flatteries, the lies. He didn’t know what was better. His eyes turned and he met his fiancée’s eyes, a dull, dim-witted creature, nasty and already nagging him all the time. What would he give to be free of her and of all his duties, really… Repressing a sigh, he held out his arm and led her through the large corridors. The _Titanic_ was his last shelter, his last breather before they reached a new land where he would be trapped into a loveless marriage.

*

Bokuto’s eyes widened when he saw the man. He was about his age, dressed gallantly and walking with a noble air about him, like he owned the world. He instinctively reached for his cap, taking it off in respect as he would have for any woman. He felt like his heart was swelling as he watched the man walk forward with a look of determination. He had dark hair carefully slicked back and noble features, and he was… climbing over the railing?!

Bokuto started to run, watching as the young man held on to the railing, looking at the deep, cold water under them. Jumping from this height would kill him, and if it didn’t, the cold would paralyze him.

“Don’t do that!” he cried out as he arrived behind him, hand outstretched, just in time to grab on his arm as he fell forward.

The man’s eyes had widened in fear as he held onto Bokuto’s arm, begging him not to let him drop. Bokuto huffed as he slowly hauled him up, putting all his strength into bringing him back to safety. After a last effort, he managed to pull him over the railing, both of them dropping to the ground, panting.

“Are you alright?” he asked when his voice finally came back, and _Jesus_ the man had the most awesome eyes ever.  
“Yes”, the man answered, “thanks to you. I could never thank you enough.”  
“Don’t mention it”, Bokuto replied with a grin. “My take on this is that you need a drink”, he added. “Come on.”  
“But-”  
“Come on!” Bokuto repeated, getting up and pulling him to his feet. “By the way, I’m Koutarou”, he said, “Bokuto Koutarou.”  
“Tetsurou”, the man answered, “Kuroo Tetsurou.”

Bokuto nodded.

“Now c’mon, Tetsu!”

That was how it all began. How Kuroo found himself following the strange Irish man with weird hair and beautiful eyes to the deeper levels of the _Titanic_. People seemed happy there, they were drinking and dancing, laughing, and though they had no money, they seemed to be far better-off than all those people in first class.

He drank with Bokuto and danced to Irish songs, and he had never been this happy, this joyful and without any worry to weigh on his mind. There was just the “now”. Getting back when the night ended was the hardest thing he ever did.

*

“What are you doing?” a voice asked from over Bokuto’s shoulder and he jumped in surprise, before laughing.  
“You scared me, dummy!” he said. “I’m sketching the people”, he said, looking back to his model – a little girl of the higher classes watching the sea intently.  
“Show me”, Kuroo said, grabbing his sketchbook and dropping beside him.  
“No you shouldn’t-” Bokuto started, but it was already too late.

Kuroo had skimmed through the first pages, the prostitutes in Paris he had drawn – they were beautiful – and stopped on the first pages where he had sketched Akaashi. There were several portraits, some with a longing expression. Close-ups on hands and lips. And a nude stretching on a double-page. Kuroo felt his throat tighten, fingers brushing at the pages.

“Who was he?” he asked, and his voice seemed to be muffled.  
“My lover”, Bokuto answered in a low voice.

Kuroo didn’t ask any further. Instead, he closed the notebook and handed it back to Bokuto.

“Come to dinner with me tonight”, he said. “As thanks for saving my life, and for the amazing night I spent with you.”

*

Bokuto was more than uncomfortable when he went up to join Kuroo for the dinner he had invited him to. The young man had landed him clothes but he couldn’t find a comfortable stance in them. There was nothing funny or remotely amusing to these dinners, but Kuroo paid close attention to him – far more than to his fiancée, a small thing that didn’t seem to grab his attention. He almost jolted when he suddenly felt Kuroo’s foot against his leg, looking at him immediately and catching the amused look and smirk of the young man.

*

He had taken off his jacket and grabbed his sketchbook – why Kuroo had handed it to him was beyond his comprehension. The rooms Kuroo had for his sole enjoyment were large and well-furnished. Kuroo came out of the bathroom, and he had taken off his clothes, wearing only a silk bathrobe that he dropped to the ground. Bokuto gulped – Kuroo was entirely naked and God he was gorgeous, almost criminally so.

“Draw me like one of your French girls”, he said, sitting in an armchair with his long legs resting over the armrest, back beautifully curved.

Bokuto only nodded before he started to sketch. He tried to capture each elegant curve, the angle of his jaw, the lines of his legs, completely entranced by his model. Kuroo stood up when he finished and settled beside him, admiring the portrait with a little smile. Instinctively, Bokuto’s fingers reached for his shoulder, brushing against his fair, smooth skin. They exchanged a look that seemed to burn both of them down to their souls, and slowly, Bokuto strained up to press his lips to Kuroo’s.

*

Kuroo was laying on his side, legs tangled to Bokuto’s, their fingers intertwined as Bokuto’s free hand gently rubbed his cheekbones, his lips and neck. His hands were rough, hardened by work, and Kuroo still felt them on his body, along with Bokuto’s warmth against him.

“Let’s run away”, Kuroo murmured when Bokuto’s hand slid on the underside of his thigh. “When we arrive in New York. You and me.”  
“You would?” Bokuto asked, pressing the palm of his hand against Kuroo’s.  
“Yeah”, Kuroo nodded. “We could start everything all over again.”  
“I like this idea”, Bokuto replied with a smile, pressing his lips to Kuroo’s fingers.

Suddenly everything shook around them and they instinctively clang to each other.

“What was that?” Bokuto asked.  
“I don’t know”, Kuroo answered, frowning. “Stay here, I’ll go for news.”

He pulled on some clothes and walked through the corridors.

“What happened?” he asked the first person he met.  
“We hit an iceberg”, the lady answered with a light giggle, “my, my, what an anecdote it’ll be!”

Kuroo visibly paled and hurried to the captaincy. No one was paying attention to him, but his lurking around was proved efficient. The boat was sinking, he understood from the explanations and frantic engineers. The Unsinkable was sinking, and there would never be enough lifeboats for everyone. That much was evident. He ran back to his rooms, several people glaring at him for losing his calm – fools, they didn’t understand how grave the hour was.

“It took you a while”, Bokuto said, sitting on the bed. “Tetsu? You are so pale, what’s wrong?”  
“We’re sinking”, Kuroo said before his throat tightened too much for him to talk.

Bokuto’s light smile disappeared.

“What?”  
“There was… We hit an iceberg”, he said. “The boat is already sinking.” He took a breath. “There are not enough life-boats”, he added.  
“Oh God”, Bokuto swore in a breath.

Someone knocked at the door and they exchanged a look. Bokuto dived under the bed while Kuroo went to open. A steward was standing there.

“Your life-jacket, sir”, he said with a bow. “Do not worry, it is only a precaution.”  
“Only a precaution?” Kuroo answered, his voice colder than he intended. Blinded by fear and anger, he grabbed the steward by his collar and pulled him towards him. “Listen to me. I know perfectly well we’re sinking. Now tell me, what are you doing _here_ , trying to save a man, when you should be doing your best to save children and women?”

The steward paled.

“S-Sir-”  
“Do not bother me again until all children and women are safe and sound.”  
“S-Sir!”  
“ _All_ of them”, he insisted. “Do not forget the third class.”

The steward nodded frantically, running away as soon as Kuroo released him. Slowly, Kuroo backed down into the room and closed the door. Bokuto was staring at him.

“So that’s it? Is this how we’re going to die?”  
“It seems so”, Kuroo said, his voice blank, too many emotions in turmoil in his heart. He looked up at Bokuto, a sob escaping his mouth. “I’m sorry, Koutarou, I’m so sorry.”

Bokuto crossed the room and pulled him in his embrace.

“This is not your fault”, he murmured. “Are you sure you don’t want to try to get on a life-boat? You’re a noble, surely they’d make room for you.”  
“I’m not leaving you behind”, Kuroo said, holding him even tighter, “never. And I’m not taking a child or a woman’s place.”

Softly, Bokuto tilted his chin and kissed his lips.

“It’s sad what we had finishes when it had just begun”, he murmured against his lips. “Allow me to embrace you ‘til the end”, he added, and his arms, his whole body was trembling against Kuroo’s. “Please just give me some of your strength”, he sobbed against his shoulder, “so we can die like men.”

Kuroo buried his face in Bokuto’s neck, taking a sharp breath, feeling like his heart, his whole being was shattering. It was too soon.

A knock at the door disturbed the emotion-charged atmosphere. They exchanged a look as Kuroo walked to the door.

“Darling”, a voice chirped, “why didn’t you take your life jacket? You’re being unreasonable again!”

Kuroo tensed at the sight of his fiancée.

“I will not come”, he said. “Go now, dear. Go and climb in a boat. Be safe.”  
“You are talking like we are in danger”, she laughed, “there is nothing to fear!”  
“The boat is sinking, dear”, he answered. “Now hurry and go.”

She paled.

“You are joking, right? You must be!”  
“I’m afraid I’m not”, he answered. “Please just listen to me.”  
“You must come!” she cried out.

Kuroo shook his head.

“All I need is to make peace between God and myself”, he stated. “Go, and pray for my soul”, he murmured, pressing a kiss to her fingers.

Slowly, he closed the door and walked back to Bokuto, who seized his hands.

“Let me give you the absolution”, Bokuto murmured, kissing his knuckles before he slid off the clothes he had put on before exiting the room.

*

Bokuto was warm against him, the covers tangled between their legs, their fingers intertwined. They looked into each other’s eyes without a word. The water was rising, the boat creaking. They could hear the cold water running through the corridors and the yells of terror. They were at peace with themselves, hands gripping to each other so tightly they would have bruised, if only…

There was a loud creak. Kuroo’s eyes widened in fear. He had wished he would say something witty, but he could only hold onto Bokuto tighter.

“Kouta-”

The cold water silenced him, his fingers still gripping at Bokuto’s painfully. And then, silence.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, as usual don't hesitate to comment either here or on my tumblr!


End file.
